Mother of Wolves
by CillyAdrian
Summary: Witches are being slaughtered by order of Eric Dragomir, the Moroi King. Sydney is the most powerful witch alive and is tired of hiding, and officially declares war on the Moroi, So she is breeding werewolves as her army along with her coven and becomes the Queen of Magic herself. Will her love for a certain Prince change her mind, or is her hate too strong?
1. Prologue part 1

**Here is the first chapter to **_**Mother of Wolves**_** I hope you enjoy it. now, I don't know a whole lot about the locations i have written about so, if you spot any errors regarding the history, geography, and culture about anything, please forgive me.**

**Prologue**

_It is the year of our lord 1320._

"_Papa, where are we going?" I ask._

"_We are going somewhere special, my little birthday girl," My father says, tears threatening his eyes._

"_Where would that be Papa?" I prod._

"_You'll see," he said._

_ It was my 8th birthday and my father had awoken me and bade me to get dressed; when I asked him where we were going he ignored me and just told me to hurry up. He told me to remain quiet as we left my room so we wouldn't wake my mother and sister's. We lived out in the country of Ireland on the __County- Cavan__-__County Monaghan__ border. It was a beautiful home, the border was home to several types of animal: Rabbit's, otter's, many squirrels, minks, and hares. When I was five I found a white rabbit and named him Hopper. But, unfortunately he got run over by a carriage; Poor thing, he was the best bunny ever. My family lived on a farm; the farm belonged to my father's side and has been in his family for five generations. We walked to the stables and he took his horse out. it was beautiful black stallion, he named him Raven. I went over to let my pony out, he had creamy white hair with a light Beige mane, I named her cream puff._

"_No, you will be riding with me this time," Papa said._

"_Where are we going that's so special?" I ask._

_He doesn't answer, he just sets me on his saddle and holds me against his strong chest as he commands Raven to go forward. It was a cold winter night and snow was lightly falling from the sky; I clutch my cloak tighter around me for warmth._

_We rode for what seemed like hours until we come across the border itself; we come across two women who were sitting atop a small hill, beside two horses. They were obviously waiting there for some time. One of the women saw us and began walking toward u; Papa stops Raven and dismounts, he then pulls me down and sets me on the ground and walk to meet them. One woman had black hair that fell past her shoulder's to the top of her hips, and in perfect curls; she wore a black dress and a red hooded cloak shielding her from the harsh winter cold. She had warm hazel eyes and skin the color of milk. I couldn't see much of the other woman, she too wore a red cloak and the hood covered most of her head; the only thing that was visible was her mouth and pointed chin._

_When she reached us, my father took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss._

"_Hello Jaclyn, I trust you had a safe journey here?"_

_She smiled and took back her hand, "I did, is this one you spoke of?" she asked._

"_Yes, my daughter, Sydney. Sweetheart, say hello to your new friend," he told me._

_I bow nervously and greeted her with a shy smile, "Lovely to meet you Madam."_

_She kneels to my height so that we are eye level, "Are you afraid of me child?" she asks. I shake my head. She smiles at me and runs her hand through my golden locks and said, "You shouldn't be my dear, you can trust me."_

_She stands and looks at my father._

"_I will let you say your goodbyes," she says and walks a few feet away. _

_My father turns me to face him._

"_Listen to me carefully, my love. I-I have to leave you with Jaclyn; she will take good care of you," he said._

"_No Papa, I want to go home with you. Please, let's go home Papa," I beg._

_He shakes his head, "No my love, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it must. Just believe me when I tell you it's for your own good." I run to his arms and hold him in an iron grip._

"_Please Papa, I promise I'll be good; I just wanna go home," I cry._

"_No, don't you see? They'll find you and destroy you." _

_He breaks down and embraces me back; we were holding each other for a long time in silence, until Jaclyn broke it._

"_Jarrod, its time," she announces._

_My father pulls apart and he forces me to look at him._

_"Happy Birthday my little princess," he says to me, and clasped a gold locket around my neck. it was circular and the edges were lined with red rubies and in the center was a green emerald. he opens it and inside was a small portrait of my parents and sisters._

"_Look at me, do you see that castle?" he points. I look and I see beyond the forest was a large hill and atop it was a castle with several towers that had pretty white banners with green dragons on them. I nod my head._

"_Don't go there, go anywhere but there or they'll catch you; Don't ever let them catch you, do you understand me?" he rants._

_I nod my head in understanding. He brings me in another hug and kisses me and my forehead._

_"__I love you my darling, please be safe. We will see each other again," he promises._

_He hands me over to Jaclyn and bids her farewell and thanks her before mounting his horse and rides off into the night, disappearing in the trees._

_And doesn't look back._

"_Here child, You'll catch cold," Jaclyn said. She wraps a red cloak around me over my black hood. She holds me by the hand and we walk to where the other woman and the horses were. _

"_Sydney, meet Desiree Weathers, She will be your new nanny; And I am your guardian, you can call me mother if you wish," Jaclyn say's._

_We all mount on the horses, me sitting in front of 'mother', and my nanny riding behind us._

"_Why did Papa leave me? and why should I call you 'mother'?" I ask her. She looked down at me and smiled. "Do not be afraid my child, your father did the right thing when he gave you to us; it's for your protection; And as for why you call me mother, simply because you are now my adopted daughter," she explains._

"_Protection from who? I don't understand."_

"_I know little one, in time, you will. All you need to know, for now, is that you are safe with us and you can trust us."_

* * *

"_I Morgan Belikov, Captain of the Royal Guard to his majesty, Eric Dragomir, Sentence this witch to death."_

_Morgan raised the sword high and made his kill to the accused witch. Her head fell off her shoulders in one swift blow, landing at the feet of the crowd shouting in disdain for the witch. Morgan sheathed his sword and looked up at a smiling Eric Dragomir, standing on a high balcony that overlooked the execution._

_Beside the king were his queen and his two daughters._

_The king raised his hand to silence the crowds._

"_Let this be a warning to all, anyone who is found guilty of practicing witchcraft, or associating themselves with those who practice witchcraft shall be put to death; Fear not my people, justice will prevail and our kingdom shall be free from the clutches of sorcery. So long as I am your King, I vow to put an end to all of this madness and I ask only that you, the people, unite as one and come together; Only then, will we have peace ," Eric declares._

_The crowd cheer's and throw flower's in the air for the king; oblivious to the guards removing the lifeless body and head from the courtyard._

"_LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE DRAGOMIRS!" the crowd cheers. _

**I really hope you guy's enjoyed that, please R&R thank you xoxo.**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hey Guys, heres a new chapter for you. I know its too soon but, im really lovin writin this story. And don't worry ill update, **_**The Golden Slipper, Lily and Fangs, and Can True Love Conquer All, **_**real soon thank you and enjoy **** P.S. let's pretend Dimitri is an only child.**

"Keep pushing yourself son; you can do it," Morgan Belikov cheered.

The 14 year-old looked away from the rocky cliff he had been climbing and peered down at his father; looking tired and little fear showed in his eyes.

"Do not show fear son, clear your mind and keep climbing; keep going Dimitri," he encouraged

Dimitri nodded and resumed climbing. This was nothing new for the boy; since he was eight years old his father had been training him to be a guardian like himself. Dimitri had enjoyed it too; he took pride in learning how to fight and he wanted to grow up to be like him, a captain of the Royal Guard, so he dedicated every waking moment to training. His mother was proud of him too, but often worried about his well being. Olena Belikov worked as the queens hand maid; she worked from early morning to midnight so she rarely had time to spend with her family. When she did, she would read, or sing, Dimitri to sleep; and afterward walk with her husband in their garden until they tire.

Morgan, however, had time to spare in the early mornings; he uses it to teach Dimitri combat skills. He taught his son honor, respect, and discipline. Dimitri didn't complain about his parents always gone; he understood how important both duties were.

Dimitri finally reached the top, and looked down at Morgan with a proud smile.

"I did it, Papa, I did it," he shouted.

"Good lad, I'm so proud of you," Morgan yelled back.

When he climbed down he gave his father a respectful bow of the head and remained arms length from him. Morgan wasn't a affectionate man; he never hugged his wife and child in public eyes. Society demanded that he show a strong and composed nature as a Captain. Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, and Dimitri did the same.

"Come, I must return to the King," Morgan stated.

"Yes Father," he obeyed.

Morgan and Dimitri had walked in silence the whole walk home; keeping a steady pace. A question had been heavy on Dimitri's heart recently that he'd wanted to ask his father but was too afraid to hear the answer. He took a deep breath and summed up some courage.

"Father? Why did you kill that woman yesterday? What had she done?" he asked.

Morgan slowed his pace and was lost in his thoughts before answering.

"She used sorcery for evil purposes; Witches are evil and they lie, cheat, and murder to have their way," he explains.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked.

"Like what?"

"To kill? The witches, I mean?" Dimitri immediately regretted his choice of words and looked down; afraid that he might have angered his father.

"Son, look at me," Morgan said.

He looked up at his father and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"There is nothing glorious about taking a life; even if it is for the right reasons. Did I kill many in my lifetime? Yes, Did I enjoy it? No; It's hard to explain. The only reason why I do this, is because I love you, your mother, our friends, and the kingdom. I would rather die than let anything happen to you. I know your too young to understand this now, but when you grow up, you will."

"Yes Papa, I think I understand," was all Dimitri said.

They continued to walk home and as they passed the neighbor's house a familiar voice caught both Father and son's attention.

"Comrade!" shouted a little girl, running out of her front yard gate to Dimitri. He scooped the little girl in his arms and playfully twirled her in his arms. He then kissed her cheek and held her in his arms and kept walking.

"How is my little Roza?" he asked the 8 year old.

Roza giggled as Dimitri started to tickle her. "I'm fine, Mama and Papa are leaving now. Lets play comrade," she pleads.

Dimitri would often babysit Rose when her parents left during the day. Her mother, Janine Hathaway was one of the Royal Guards and worked closely with his father; her father was Abe Mazur. He was a member of the Royal Council to the King; Abe and Janine weren't married, both of their positions wouldn't allow it. But, they continued their affair; not caring about society.

"Of course we can Roza," he smiled and carried her back to the yard.

"Dimitri my lad, how are you?" Abe smiled

"Very well Lord Mazur. And yourself?" he asked.

"Very well lad, be sure my little rose takes her nap. She didn't sleep much last night," he said.

"Kept you up again," Morgan smiled as he patted the little girl on her head.

Janine laughed, "She just wants to stay up all night and catch monster's," she stated.

"Just like her mother," Morgan complemented.

"Well even I know when I need sleep," she smiled.

Janine leaned over to kiss her daughter, "I love you sweetheart, be a good girl for Dimitri," she told her. And she kissed Dimitri on his head and gave him quick instructions on Rose.

"You two have fun," she said.

Morgan gave a quick kiss to Rose and patted Dimitri on the shoulder and off they were to the castle.

"So how about that nap Roza?" Dimitri told her more than asking.

"No," she pouted and ran.

_Just another day of babysitting_ Dimitri thought to himself.

* * *

Sydney had fallen asleep during most of the ride to their destination; she made herself comfortable by sitting side ways and laid her head on Jaclyn's breast; listening to her heart beat. Though she didn't want to admit it, she immediately liked Jaclyn and actually started to see her as a motherly figure.

And Jaclyn enjoyed having a daughter; she was told that she could never have her own children. She couldn't help but be excited when Jarrod offered his daughter to her for protection.

*Flash back*

_Jarrod had heard rumors of witches living deep in the mountains, to avoid capture. For the last twenty years witches have been hunted and killed like animals; Ever since Eric Dragomir took the throne after his mother, the late Queen Tatiana._

_To make a long story short, Tatiana was a good and kind queen; she embraced sorcery and welcomed everyone to practice. However, those who practiced it had to abide by three laws: 1. Sorcery shall not be used to cause harm to others, 2. Sorcery shall not be used for personal gain, but for others, 3. Sorcery shall not be used to kill, unless to defend oneself. Then she suddenly fell ill and she aged more quickly than anyone anticipated her to. When she died, it was her cousin Natasha Ozera who took the throne. The council became suspicious of her when the late queen didn't appoint Eric as her successor and there was an investigation. The council found jars of poison in a hidden compartment and a list of name. Names were those of the councilman whom she had planned to have assassinated. She was put to death for using witchcraft for personal gain, murder, and conspiracy. _

_Eric, who once embraced sorcery like his mother, saw witches in a different light and saw them only as evil; the loss of his mother was too much for him to bear. It tore him apart; his mother was his whole world, and was all the family he had. His first decree, as king, was that all witches were banished from his land to the Dark Mountains. Anyone found guilty of sorcery was put to death. The Moroi, Dhampirs, and non-magic humans sided with the king; mainly because they loved their late queen and come to hate magic. All because of Natasha Ozera._

'_I wish Natasha had never done what she had; and I wouldn't have to fear for my daughter's safety' Jarrod thought to himself as he journeyed to the Dark Mountains. He rode at a steady pace on Raven's back, careful not to make any noise. The first time Jarrod found out that Sydney had magic was when he was out in the garden with her; she was running around playing with her pet rabbit, Hopper, when she fell and her hand collided with a sharp rock; it made a really deep cut in her hand. He went over to her and her hand was covered in blood. Jarrod looked away to take a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean her wound; when he looked back to her hand and wiped the blood clean off, he saw no wound. Not even a scratch. He knew what had to be done._

_He kept riding until a black gate came into view and two men stood there guarding it. They both had swords at their sides, bow's and quiver's on their backs covering the heavy red cloaks they wore._

"_Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guards spoke._

_Jarrod climbs off his horse and slowly walks to them._

"_Please, my name is Jarrod Sage. I mean no harm," he pleads._

"_State your business," the guard demands._

"_I seek help, please take me to your leader," Jarrod asks._

"_You are not welcome here, go from whence you came." _

"_Not until I speak to your leader."_

_The guard was about to retaliate until something stops him, he made a face and looked down; as if he was having a mental battle._

"_Follow me," the guard orders._

_Jarrod obey._

_The other guard opens the gate and they both go in. the scenery takes Jarrod's breathe away. It was a village. There was a road that went straight ahead leading to a black castle at least a ten miles away and on each side of the road were cabins. Here and there were black smith shops, a market place, clothes shops, and even a bakery. Jarrod smiled when he saw little children smile and play together; 'Sydney will love it here' he thought to himself._

"_Tell me your name, friend," Jarrod asked._

"_My name is Wolfe. My sister, Jaclyn, is the one you will speak to," Wolfe explains._

"_And your sister is…..your leader?" he asked cautiously, as to not offend._

"_She is, but we call her our Mistress of Magic," Wolfe says._

_Nothing more was said until they reached their destination._

_The entrance to the castle was behind another black gate and at least a dozen more guards surrounded the perimeter._

_When the gate opened we passed through several hallways until we reached an ornate wooden door with a large gold lily carved on the door. Jarrod had come to realize that Wolfe had a gold lily on his red cloak. 'what did it mean?' Jarrod wondered._

_Wolfe knocked on the door and the voice on the other side bade them to enter. Wolfe opened the door and let Jarrod in; instead of following behind him he closed the door and remained outside._

"_You must be Jarrod," a voice calls out. Jarrod looks around to find the source; he sees a large fireplace on the other side of the room with two empty chairs next to it. On the left side of the room was a desk and bookshelf. He looked to the right and saw a red sofa; but could not find the source of the voice. _

"_Y-Yes, please milady, I need your help," Jarrod starts._

"_I know I saw you coming. You're here for your daughter," the voice says._

"_How do you know," he asks._

"_I know more than you realize Jarrod," the voice says but even closer; Jarrod looks behind him and there stood a woman. A beautiful woman. Her dark hair was pinned back in a braid that fell to her waistline; she wore a dark blue dress with flowers embodied on it. she had pale skin and hazel eyes._

"_Will you help me? My daughter is not safe, please I'll pay you with anything," Jarrod begs._

"_Calm yourself Jarrod, you need not worry. Your daughter will be safe with me; however, it does come at a price," Jaclyn says._

"_Name it."_

"_She is mine, mine to raise as my daughter, mine to teach magic to, and mine to keep. You can never see her again," said Jaclyn._

_Jarrod thinks for long moments; he loved his daughter so much and would do anything to protect her. The thought of not seeing her again tore at his heart; but it's worth keeping her safe. A bargain was struck._

"_Done."_

_Jaclyn smiled and began to circle him, like a predator, "It also comes with a sacrifice of the flesh," she whispers in his ear seductively._

"_Flesh?" Jarrod asked._

_Jaclyn whispers again "take me to bed Jarrod." _

_Jarrod swallows as Jaclyn began to slowly unlace her dress. He can't take his eyes off her and he just stands there with his mouth open; she slides out of the dress and walks over to the sofa and lays there waiting for him. Jarrod walks over and disrobes himself and joins her; he positions himself between her legs and fulfilled his end of the bargain._

_*End Flash back*_

"Wake up child, welcome to your new home," Jaclyn announces.

**So what did you guy's think? Please R&R. and feel free to comment your favorite part. Thank you….now, time to finish my other stories P.S thank you for your reviews so far, im so happy you like it.**


	3. Prologue part 3

**Hey guys, im soooooooooooooooooo happy about your reviews and I appreciate you and your comments, thank you so much for your support. I know that the prologues are very long, but I just want introduce everyone and the events that start it all. Any ways, heres another chapter of **_**Mother of Wolves**_**. I apologize for the delay.**

"Wake up child, welcome to your new home," Jaclyn announces.

Sydney wakes up from her slumber and she is in complete awe of what she sees; a black castle as big as the one her father warned her about. There were vines with flowers wrapped around the castle like a hug, and large trees surrounded it with gardens and flower patches as far as her little eyes could see. As the sun was setting, it casted a beautiful orange glow to the garden.

"This is…my new home?" she asked shyly. Jaclyn looked down at her giving her an amused smile.

"Yes it is my little dove," she tells, giving her a gentle kiss on her head.

"You will have all day tomorrow to explore everything; but right now you need your rest," Jaclyn states.

At this point, Sydney is yawning and rubbing her little eyes. Jaclyn led her to a long hallway, each side had at least 10 doors leading to different rooms, _"I can explore them tomorrow,"_ Sydney thought to herself. They stop in front of a wooden door that had gold lilies and blue roses carved into the door.

"This is your room little dove," Jaclyn tells her.

Sydney looks inside and her face lit up.

Her room was larger than the stables at home and she had a bed large enough for an army; her room was decorated with lilies either in vases or carved into the furniture. She had a bed large enough to fit five people, and she had a balcony outside and red silk curtains blocked the view. There were two chests at the end of her bed one for clothes and the other for toys; and then there was a bookshelf that took up most of a wall on the other side of the room.

"I love it mother, this is…," Sydney was excited, she ran to her bed and started jumping up and down with joy. Jaclyn was delighted to see her new daughter excited.

"Come now Sydney, its late," said Jaclyn, she goes over to the chest that had clothes and pulls out a small nightgown. She dresses Sydney and tucks her into bed.

"Good night my little dove," Jaclyn says as she kisses her forehead, and leaves for her own room.

Desiree and Wolfe are out in the hall waiting for her mistress. "You feel something special in her don't you?" Desiree asks. She doesn't answer, she motions toward her study and they follow behind her; Jaclyn closes the door, and her face is aglow.

"She is the answer to our grief; I foresaw the future, she will bring greatness to us, restore magic to the land, and bring an end to our traitor brother Eric," she looks to Wolfe who wore a smile on his face.

"He will pay for what he has done to you, sister,"

***Flash back***

_It was the year of our lord 1306._

"_Your Grace, whatever our traitor cousin Tasha has done, Wolfe and I had no part in, you know this; I beg you please believe us," begs Jaclyn._

_Jaclyn and Wolfe knelt before their brother king. They were accused of conspiring to murder their late mother, the Queen; and here they were, in the throne room pleading Eric to listen to them, but he showed no sympathy, no emotion._

"_She speaks the truth brother," Wolfe said._

"_Silence!" Eric shouts, he stands from his throne._

"_You both will confess your crimes, one way or another," Eric barks._

_With a motion of his head, two guardians grab Wolfe and hold him; then two more guardians come to stand where Jaclyn knelt._

"_Leave her face, I like my sister pretty," Eric smirks._

_Jaclyn was confused by her brother's comment but when a fist came to her abdomen, she knew what would come. She fell to the floor, side first; she attempted to crawl away but the second guard grabbed her and held her body in place._

"_Please brother, have pity," begs Wolfe as he struggles against the guards holding him; meanwhile the guards continue to beat her, careful not to mark her face. _

"_It appears that my sister is overdresses. Unburden her," the king commands. One guard rips her dress open and discards it to the floor, while the other binds her hands behind her back. _

"_Brother please," cries Jaclyn. Eric ignores her and he sits back on his throne and watches. "Maybe a night with the king's guard will loosen your tongue, and you," he turns to Wolfe, "two days in the dungeons, no food or water," Eric commands._

"_NO! BROTHER PLEASE, PLEASE MY LORD, HAVE MERCY!" Jaclyn screams._

"_YOUR GRACE, PUNISH ME AS YOU SEE FIT, BUT DON'T TAKE HER INNOCENCE!" Wolfe shouts._

_Eric doesn't listen to either ones cries, he only turns his back. Wolfe tries to break free from the iron grips of the guards to rescue his sister from a night of torture; but his efforts are useless against highly trained guardians. Jaclyn is being dragged away and her screams fall on deaf ears._

***End Flash back***

Jaclyn stares out the window as she recalls every painful stroke, every mans hot drunken breath on her, and every disgusting word that was whispered in her ear that night. It was because of that vile act she couldn't have children; it was too much for her little body to handle. Jaclyn could've used her magic to throw them off her, but that was what her brother wanted. He wanted her to use her magic so he could accuse her of murdering the late queen; Eric wanted to be rid of his siblings so that when had children, only they would inherit the throne. Eric didn't want anyone else to claim the throne but his bloodline; his siblings would not only pose a threat to his power, but a repeat of what happened to his mother, the late queen.

Jaclyn felt warm hands on hers; she looked away from the window and turned to her brothers warm hazel eyes.

"We shall have our revenge sister," Wolfe comforts Jaclyn and kisses her forehead.

"Yes, we will."

* * *

The night air was cool enough for Eric Dragomir to walk in the garden with his wife Rhea. He married Rhea for two reasons; 1. she was a non-magic human 2. she was beautiful and would give him a house full of children.

The council had arranged a marriage between him and a very wealthy merchant family; Eric agreed that he would marry the woman if she was a non-magic person; And so they were married within the year. Rhea gave him two daughters: Vasilissa, the eldest, Jillian, the second, and a boy, Andre, the youngest.

They were the picture perfect family, in public, one that always smiled in public, and always spent time together. Of course, behind closed doors Rhea and Eric would constantly argue; Rhea would be angry that Eric had many mistresses and Eric would be angry that she was not giving him sons. To make matters worse, Rhea was keeping a secret from her husband, and Eric knew this, he just hasnt found out what the secret is.

"Tell me what's on your mind wife," Eric probes.

"Nothing my lord, why do you ask?" Rhea said.

"I know your keeping something from me, and i demand to know what it is woman," he turns to her, face expressionless.

"I assure you my king, nothing is amiss," she says with a gentle smile. Eric and Rhea stare at each other for long moments, trying to see through the other for an answer.

"Very well then, keep your secrets but i assure you, I will find out," Eric turns on his heel and walks back to the castle.

Rhea released a breath that she was holding as soon as the king disappeared from view. 'I do not know how much longer I can keep it from him,' Rhea thought to herself. Rhea knew from the beginning that any children she had would have magic; she wasn't a magic user, but magic was in her family and few people possessed that gift. she was afraid that if Eric found out, he may have her and her children executed.

_Please don't let him find out_

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

For ten years sydney will realize the full extent of her power.

For ten years Eric will continue to execute sorcerers indiscriminately.

For ten years Vasilissa, Jill, and Andre, will keep their magic secret.

And it will be ten years before everyone's lives will be changed...forever.

**Hey guys, im sooooooo sorry about the wait. i just had alot goin on. im tryin to find a job, and im taking care of my grandmother and everything. so i apoligise for the delay and i will try and update my other stories. thank u so much for your patience and for your reviews. im soo happy u love this story.**

**i hope u enjoy, please R&R.**


End file.
